


Berena give birth

by BnSfics



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, Childbirth, F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnSfics/pseuds/BnSfics
Summary: A collection of one-shots where Bernie & Serena give birth in various places.





	1. Car

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time posting my fics so I'm pretty nervous. I love Berena, and I also love reading fics about them having children and there aren't enough so I thought I would change that.
> 
> These might be horrible, so please be nice to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were going to make it to the hospital in time. Or so they thought.

Bernie wakes up Saturday morning needing to pee. She turns the lamp on and hauls herself out of bed. When she stands up, a sharp pain shoots up her back, causing her to lurch forward and plant her hands on the mattress.

“Serena.” Bernie whimpers, her breathing slow and steady.

“Hm. S’okay, Bernie.” Serena replies, thinking Bernie is talking in her sleep.

Just as the first pain faded, another one came even harder, wrapping around Bernie’s belly and squeezing. This was a contraction, she knew it.

“AAH! Serena!” Bernie screams, hoping it wakes Serena, unable to move to shake her awake.

“Bernie?! Bernie, what’s wrong?” Serena’s eyes shoot open, already facing Bernie, she can see the pain on her face.

“Baby. Baby’s coming. Oh god.” Bernie pants out, rocking her hips back and forth trying to make the pain go away.

“Oh my god. Are you sure?” Serena asks, throwing the covers off and climbing to kneel on the mattress in front of Bernie, letting her wrap her arms around her neck.

“Yes. Hurts.” Bernie says through clenched teeth before relaxing when the pain finally vanishes.

“Well, we better get you both to the hospital,” Serena says as she palms Bernie’s belly gently and kisses her on the lips.

Bernie has 2 more contractions by the time they get down the stairs and head out the door. Why were they so close together already?

Serena is just getting onto the interstate when Bernie shouts and grabs onto the handle above the door.

“My waters just broke. Ohhh god!” Bernie moans, a contraction hitting her right away, they’re so much more painful now that the cushion around the baby is gone.

“It’s okay, Bernie. We’ll be there soon. Just breathe.” Serena tries to calm Bernie down by rubbing her arm.

“Please hurry.” Bernie cries. The hospital is only 10 minutes away, they have plenty of time.

“Shit!” Serena yells as she slams on the brakes, causing both of them to lurch forward, making Bernie groan at the sudden movement.

“What? What’s wrong?” Bernie pants out, just recovering from a contraction.

“The traffic has stopped,” Serena says as she looks past the cars, trying to find out why.

“No, no, no. No, it can’t be stopped!” Bernie cries as she feels another contraction coming. “Oh god.” 

“I know, Bernie. It’s okay. We’ll make it.” Serena turns to face Bernie, seeing the pain in her wife’s eyes breaks her heart.

20 minutes later and their car has moved 100 feet. Serena knows they’re between exits by the signs above. She knows Bernie isn’t far from delivering by the way she’s breathing and squeezing the handle.

“Pull over!” Bernie shouts, ripping her seatbelt off and reaching for her pants. “Fuck!”

“No, it’s okay. Breathe, Bernie.” Serena is terrified now. Luckily, she’s in the left-hand lane so she pulls over to the side and slams the car into park. She puts her hazard lights on before taking her seatbelt off and getting out of the car and around to Bernie’s door, yanking it open.

“Serena! I need to push!” Bernie screams and starts to pant to keep from pushing until Serena says she can.

“Shhh, I’m here.” Serena coos as she takes ahold of Bernie’s pants and pulls them down to her ankles. “Can you help me move the seat back?” Serena asks and gets a quick nod from Bernie before she grabs the bar under the seat, Bernie extends her legs and they both push the seat back so she can sit on the floor in front of Bernie.

“It’s coming, Serena! I gotta push!” Bernie yells as she grabs the bottom of her belly and pushes hard.

“Go ahead and push. I’m right here.” Serena says as she spreads Bernie’s legs wide and sees a patch of soft hair between them. “I can see the head.”

“Oh god, it burns! Fuck! Get it out!” Bernie screams when the contraction is over, the baby’s head is at its widest point, stretching her unbelievably wide.

“Breathe through it, Bernie,” Serena says. “Here, feel it.” She takes Bernie’s hand and guides it to where their baby is.

“Oh my god. That’s our baby, Serena.” Bernie gasps, tears forming in her eyes as she runs her fingers gently over the hair.

“Yeah, it is. You’re almost done, Bernie. You’re doing so well.” Serena says as she moves her hand on top of Bernie’s, touching their baby’s head together.

“Here comes another one.” Bernie grits out before bearing down hard, pushing the baby’s head into her & Serena’s hand.

“Good job. Keep pushing.” Serena encourages, pressing on the inside of Bernie’s thigh to counteract the pressure.

“OH!” Bernie gasps when the head is completely out. “Ohhh god. That feels so weird.” She groans as she feels the baby turning inside her, getting into position.

“You’re so close, Bernie,” Serena says, squeezing Bernie’s knee for reassurance.

“Serena!” Bernie screams as she pushes as hard as she can. She manages to get both shoulders out in one big push and the baby slides out into both of their waiting hands.

“You did it, Bernie! Oh my god, you did it!” Serena cheers as she grabs ahold of the, now, screaming baby.

“What is it? Let me see.” Bernie breathes, trying desperately to get her breathing back to normal.

“It’s a girl. We have a girl, Bernie.” Serena smiles as she hands Bernie their baby girl.

“Oh my god. Hi, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful.” Bernie beams, looking down at their baby who stops crying as soon as she’s in Bernie’s arms.

“I’m so proud of you, Bernie,” Serena says as she gets up onto her knees and leans in to kiss her wife. “I love you so much.” She says as she pulls away. “And I love you so much, too.” She looks down and runs the back of her finger over the baby’s cheek.

“Oh my god, I just had a baby on the side of the road.” Bernie laughs, remembering where they are.

“You did. And without an epidural. You’re pretty amazing.” Serena says. “I’m gonna call an ambulance. Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Can you grab me a towel or something to put over her?” Bernie asks, realizing their baby girl is naked with the car door open.

“Oh, yeah, one second.” Serena climbs out of the car and grabs a blanket from the back seat before handing Bernie the blanket and shutting the door. As she’s walking around to the driver side, she notices that traffic has finally moved. Honestly, she forgot they were on the side of the road and traffic was stopped. She gets back in the driver seat and puts her seatbelt back on. “If you’re feeling okay, I think it would be faster if I drove you to the hospital. Is that okay?” Serena asks.

“Yeah, that would be the easiest. I don’t want to sit in this mess for much longer.” Bernie says, wrapping the big blanket over their daughter and herself. She notices the baby rooting around so she lifts her shirt up and tries to get her to latch onto her breast. “Come on, Emily.” She coos.

“Emily? Is that what we decided?” Serena asks, glancing over and seeing Bernie struggling a bit.

“I thought so? Wasn’t that at the top of the girl names list? Do you still like it? Oh.” Bernies asks before gasping when the baby finally latches on and starts suckling.

“Oh, I’ve always loved that name, I just didn’t think you did,” Serena says.

“I’ve changed my mind. I love it too.” Bernie smiles.

Just as they’re pulling up to the ER doors, Bernie lets out a moan.

“What’s wrong?” Serena asks.

“The placenta,” Bernie says, blowing out a breath.

“Okay, give me 1 minute,” Serena says as she gets out of the car and runs inside to fetch some help.

Less than 60 seconds later, Serena comes rushing out with 2 nurses behind her.

“Serena.” Bernie moans, she can feel it coming out.

“I’m here, Bernie,” Serena says, standing off to the side so the nurses can help Bernie.

“Bernie, is it? Do you think you can get out of the car with our help? It will be much easier and less messy if you’re standing up.” One of the nurses says, Bernie, giving a quick nod.

“OH!” Bernie shouts as the afterbirth falls out of her body, not 2 seconds after standing up.

“Good job, Bernie,” Serena says as she moves towards her, making sure she doesn’t fall or that she doesn’t drop their baby.

“Okay, Bernie. I think we should get you up to maternity. Does that sound good?” The nurse asks, signaling for a wheelchair.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Bernie almost whispers. She’s exhausted.

“I love you so much, Bernie,” Serena says as she leans in to kiss Bernie before she helps her get settled in the wheelchair.

“I love you too, Serena.” Bernie smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this first one was okay for everyone. I'm new at this and I'm still getting the hang of punctuation and such.


	2. Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena thought they had plenty of time before their little bundle of joy arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope everyone is feeling ok after what happened on Tuesday. I have figured out that writing about Berena and baby cuteness cheers me up so here's another one for you. I decided to try something different and write in past tense and I think I'm in love, it's so much easier! The rest of my stories will be like this.

Serena was 9 months pregnant and very uncomfortable. She had been having small contractions throughout the morning and decided to stay in the office until things got going a little faster. Bernie was in surgery, anyway and there was no need to get her riled up just yet. Her plan was ruined, however, when Bernie walked into the office and sat down in her chair.

“What are you doing? I thought you had back-to-back surgeries?” Serena asked. If she was honest, she sort of wanted some alone time. She had paperwork to get done and the contractions were more annoying than painful, making her moody.

“It got canceled, plus I’m behind on a bunch of stuff,” Bernie replied while logging onto her computer.

5 minutes later, Serena let out a breath and rubbed her swollen stomach soothingly, a contraction hitting her a little harder.

“Are you okay?” Bernie asked, peeking her head around the computer screen to look at Serena.

“Yeah, I’m just having some small contractions,” Serena replied, hoping Bernie wouldn’t freak out. She was wrong, of course.

“WHAT?!” Bernie jumped out of her chair and pulled Serena’s chair away from her desk and kneeled down in front of her, pressing her hands to Serena’s hard stomach.

“Calm down, Bernie. They’re far apart and not that painful. We have several hours until the baby comes and I’d rather stay here and get this paperwork done instead of laying in a hospital bed.” Serena said as she ran her hand through Bernie’s hair, trying to reassure her.

“Okay, fine, but I’m gonna go change real quick and then I’m timing your contractions,” Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the lips and stood up. She walked out of the office and let some of the staff know what was going on and not to disturb them unless it was an emergency. She received a lot of squeals in return.

Not 5 minutes after Bernie left the office, Serena felt a _pop!_ inside followed by a gush of fluid. She was more mad than scared about the situation, she just ruined the comfiest computer chair in the world.

When Bernie walked back into the office, she was hit with another contraction, 100 times stronger than the previous ones and she also felt the baby’s head drop down. This was going so much faster than she expected or wanted.

“Bernie! It’s coming!” Serena cried, her head thrown back.

“What?! I was gone like 5 minutes! Okay, we’re going to maternity.” Bernie rushed over to Serena and reached for her arms to pull her out of the chair.

“No time. Waters broke. Gotta push. It’s coming now.” She panted out between each sentence, feeling the urge to push but resisting it.

“Oh god. Okay, hold on.” Bernie ran towards the door and yanked it open quickly. “Baby’s coming! I need towels now!” She shouted before slamming the door and going back over to Serena.

“Bernie, help me. I need to push!” Serena shouted when a contraction hit her hard.

“Okay, I’m right here, Serena. I need to see what’s going on, though. Can you lift up a bit?” She asked as she grabbed the waistband of Serena’s scrub bottoms and her underwear and pulled them down. She was glad Serena was still in her scrubs, it made things a little bit easier. “Serena, I can see the head. Go ahead and push.” She said as she knelt down and spread Serena’s legs wide, seeing the very top of the baby’s head peeking out.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Bernie got up and darted towards the door, grabbing the towels and slamming the door shut.

“Bernie.” Serena gasped out after the contraction ended, trying to catch her breath before the next one came.

“I’m here. Are you okay in the chair or do you need to move?” She asked, coming back with the towels in her hand. The chair probably wasn’t the best place to give birth but if Serena was okay, then she wasn’t going to move her.

“No, it hurts. I want to be on my knees.” She panted. She had no idea how she was going to get out of the chair, though.

“Okay,” Bernie said as she set the towels down and grabbed her coat off the hook next to Serena and threw it on the floor. She knew she only had seconds before the next contraction so she grabbed Serena’s arms and wrapped them around her neck before placing her hands on Serena’s hips and hoisting her up. She quickly turned Serena around while moving the coat on the floor with her foot to in front of the computer chair Serena was just in, letting her kneel on it and placing her arms in the chair. The whole task was a bit difficult with Serena’s scrubs around her ankles, but she managed.

“Ohhh.” Serena groaned out, swaying her hips back and forth, her pelvis feeling more open. “Bernie, it’s coming!” She shouted when another contraction came, bearing down hard. She noticed how much easier it was to push in this position.

“It is. You’re doing so well, Serena.” She cooed as she knelt back down and rubbed Serena’s back soothingly.

“Oh god, it burns! Fuck!” Serena yelled when she felt the baby’s head begin to crown.

“Push through it. Good job.” Bernie said, putting her hand on it to slow it down a bit, not wanting Serena to tear.

“Get it out! Please!” She yelled when the contraction ended, the widest part of the baby’s head stretching her painfully wide.

“Shhh, you’re okay, Serena. Pant with me.” Bernie said before panting out some breaths in the hopes Serena would copy her. “That’s it. Good job.” She cooed when Serena started panting, followed shortly by bearing down again.

“OH!” Serena shouted when the baby’s head finally popped out, relieving some of the pressure.

“Well done. The head is out.” Bernie said as she gently put her hand on the baby’s head, fearful of it falling and hitting the floor.

She noticed Serena was trying to reach around to touch the baby’s head so she helped her sit back on her legs and guided her hand down between them. Tears immediately started to form in Serena’s eyes when she felt the soft hair.

Bernie pushed the chair out of the way so she could sit in front of Serena and catch their baby.

“Come on, baby.” Serena breathed out as she rubbed the top of the baby’s head, encouraging it to hurry up.

“That’s it. You’re almost done, Serena.” Bernie said as she leaned over and kissed Serena’s cheek. She moved her hand to between Serena’s legs, tearing up when they both touched their baby’s head together.

“Bernie!” Serena gritted out as she pushed the baby’s head into the 2 hands between her legs, her other hand on Bernie’s shoulder.

“It’s coming out, Serena. Lift up for me.” Bernie said as she saw that the baby’s head was getting closer to the floor. She took her other hand and placed it under Serena’s arm on her shoulder and lifted her up.

“OHHH!” Serena screamed out when the baby’s shoulders popped free. She leaned forward and slammed her head down onto Bernie’s shoulder as she pushed the baby the rest of the way out, her screams were now muffled.

“It’s out! You did it, Serena!” Bernie cheered when the baby fell into both of their hands.

“Bernie.” Serena gasped out, desperately trying to catch her breath.

“Here, sit back on your legs.” Bernie ushered Serena to sit back before placing their crying baby into Serena’s arms and grabbing a towel to cover them with.

“Oh my god, Bernie. I did it.” Serena said, still in shock that she gave birth in their office.

“You did. I’m so proud of you, Serena.” She said as she kissed Serena’s cheek.

“What is it? What did I have?” Serena asked, realizing Bernie hadn’t said anything yet.

“Oh my god, I forgot to check!” Bernie laughed. Serena moved her hand and they both looked together.

“A boy.” They said at the same time.

“I love you so much, Serena.” Bernie kissed her on the lips.

“I love you too, Bernie.” Serena smiled. “And I love our little man.” Serena looked down at their, now, sleeping baby boy.

“Little Everett.” Bernie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that one.
> 
> I need to start thinking of more places if I want to keep this going.


	3. Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nursery isn't a bad place to give birth, right? The baby is going to end up there eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've posted this on Christmas but life has been rough and also, I haven't felt like working on anything.
> 
> This one is my favorite so far!

It was 8:30 on Christmas morning at the Wolfe house and Bernie was standing by the big picture window, looking outside and watching the snow hit the ground, her hand idly rubbing her swollen belly. The snow had been falling since 6 when Bernie got up to use the bathroom, the same time she felt her first contraction. Her & Serena’s baby, their daughter, was going to be born on Christmas and they were so excited, Bernie was probably more excited because she just wanted the kid out of her. Her due date was still 2 weeks away but she felt and looked huge and she was just done.

“Okay?” Serena asked as she walked over and handed Bernie a cup of hot tea with honey. Something that always relaxed her when she ached.

“Yeah, we’re okay.” She breathed as she took Serena’s hand and pressed it to her belly as it hardened.

Her contractions were still pretty far apart, 20 minutes to be exact, so there was no need to rush out of the door. Bernie wanted to enjoy the freedom of walking around at home before being strapped to the hospital bed.

Time passed by slowly, Bernie walked around the house to keep her hips loose. Groaning every 10 minutes now, when a contraction came. She was standing at the counter in the kitchen when a strong one hit, forcing her to bend over and rest her arms on the counter, her head on top and her hips swaying back and forth.

“Serena.” She moaned out. Serena was in the bedroom double checking the bags and letting Bernie have some space. She came running out when she heard Bernie moaning.

Luckily they lived in a flat, making it easier for her to hear Bernie, and their baby, when she arrived.

“You’re okay, Bernie.” She said as she rubbed Bernie’s back in circles, hoping it helped her.

“Ohhh.” Bernie moaned a few seconds later, feeling something trickle down her legs. “Waters broke.” She said when the contraction was over. Looking down and seeing a puddle start to form.

“Good. You’re getting there.” Serena cooed, her hand still on Bernie’s back. “Do you want to change into something else?” She asked and Bernie nodded her head. She was going to move Bernie away from the mess but noticed fluid was still coming out and there was no point in making more puddles. “Okay, I’m going to grab some clothes, stay right here.” She said as she left the kitchen quickly.

Serena came back a few minutes later with some sweatpants, underwear and an absorbent pad. She had Bernie move away from the puddle and helped her step out of her pajama bottoms. Bernie held onto the counter while Serena cleaned her up and got her dressed. When she was done, she stood up and kissed Bernie on the cheek.

“Do you need anything?” Serena asked. She really didn’t know what to do, Bernie was pretty calm. She knew they should probably head to the hospital soon, but she was waiting for Bernie to give the signal.

“No, but I think I’m ready to go to the hospital.” She said as she stepped away from the counter and headed towards the living room to find her shoes and coat. She knew it was going to take a little longer to get to the hospital because of the snow and she wanted to get there before the contractions got too close together.

“Okay. I’m going to put the stuff in the car and start it. I’ll be right back.” Serena kissed Bernie on the lips and went to fetch everything before heading out the door.

Bernie decided to stop in the nursery for a second to make sure everything was ready for their baby girl. Tears formed in her eyes when she realized that the next time she would be in there, she would have their daughter in her arms. She was so ready to have this baby.

Bernie was standing over the crib when the strongest contraction yet hit her. She felt something drop into her pelvis and she knew it was the baby’s head. She was also hit with the overwhelming urge to push. This was going way too fast. There was definitely no time to get to the hospital now. 

“SERENA! HELP!” She shouted, praying to God Serena was back in the house because she needed to push and she needed to push now.

“Bernie? What’s wrong?” Serena came rushing in, she had just stepped through the front door when she heard Bernie’s cry for help.

“Baby’s coming now. I need to push.” Bernie gritted out. She gripped the front of the crib so hard that her knuckles turned white.

“Oh god. Um okay, well it’s a fucking blizzard out there so we can’t leave anyway.” She said as she bent down and removed Bernie’s sweatpants and underwear.

“Serena. I gotta push.” Bernie groaned out, her forehead resting on the crib.

“If you feel the urge, go ahead. I’m right here.” Serena said as she knelt down behind Bernie and rubbed her back.

Bernie gave a hard push before gasping out when the contraction ended. The baby’s head beginning to crown already.

“Oh, it’s coming!” Bernie shouted, trying to catch her breath before the next contraction.

“You’re doing great, Bernie.” Serena soothed. She could see the baby’s head peeking out between Bernie’s legs.

“Oh god, it burns!” Bernie screamed, throwing her head back, tears forming in her eyes from the pain.

“Shhhh. You’re okay, Bernie. Baby’s coming, slow pushes for me.” Serena said, her hands on the baby’s head, now halfway out, to slow it down.

Bernie grunted out each slow push with her chin to her chest before letting out a scream when the whole head was between her legs.

“Ohhh.” Bernie moaned when the baby started to turn. The weight of the baby behind her opening and the feeling of it turning was the weirdest sensation in the world. “Oh my god, she’s coming.” Bernie was in shock, she knew what was happening, but didn’t believe it.

“Yeah, she is. Do you want to feel?” Serena asked. She realized just her hands had been on the baby’s head for several seconds. 

Several months ago, Bernie had talked about wanting to have both of their hands on their baby’s head when she came out. Symbolizing they were a family from the moment she came into the world.

“Please.” Bernie breathed out, waiting for the next contraction. She snaked her hand down her body, bending over a bit, and touched the head between her legs. “That’s our baby.” She had tears in her eyes as she gently ran her fingers over the baby’s head and face.

“It is. Our baby girl.” Serena smiled. She couldn’t believe Bernie was giving birth to their daughter in the nursery.

“Oh god, here she comes!” Bernie screamed suddenly, pushing as hard as she could. She managed to get one shoulder out before the contraction ended. “FUCK!” Bernie yelled, the baby just hung there, gravity was not on her side today.

“You’re so close, Bernie.” Serena cooed. She kept both hands on the baby as Bernie pushed with all of her might on the next contraction until their little girl fell into her hands. “Oh my god, she’s here! You did it, Bernie!” She cheered as the baby started to cry.

“Serena.” Bernie whispered as she tried to turn around to see. Serena carefully guided the baby between Bernie’s spread legs before helping her turn around and sit next to her. “Oh my god, Serena. She’s so beautiful” Bernie said as Serena placed her in her arms. The baby nuzzled into Bernie’s chest and stopped crying.

“She is beautiful. She’s perfect.” Serena smiled as she looked down at their little girl. “Julia, right?” Serena asked, looking at Bernie.

“Yeah, I think so. Julia Grace Wolfe.” Bernie smiled at their daughter, who let out a sigh. “I think she approves.” She chuckled. 

They knew she was going to be a Wolfe pretty much the minute they found out Bernie was pregnant. Campbell was Serena’s ex-husband’s name and she didn’t really like her maiden name, McKinnie. She would become a Wolfe too, whenever they decided to get married.

“Julia it is, then.” Serena said before getting up to find a blanket to cover Julia with. “Do you need anything?” She asked Bernie. She also needed to get the sterile scissors to cut the umbilical cord and something to put the afterbirth in when it decides to make an appearance.

“A glass of water would be great. My throat feels dry.” Bernie said a bit hoarse, resting her head against the crib, she was exhausted.

“Coming right up.” Serena replied and left the nursery.

Bernie noticed little Julia rooting around a bit and thankfully, she didn’t have a bra on, so she rucked her shirt up and guided the baby’s mouth to her breast. Julia latched on quickly and began suckling loudly.

“You sure are hungry, aren’t you?” She looked down at her daughter with a smile on her face. She couldn’t believe she was finally here.

“Here you are, my love.” Serena said as she walked back into the room with a glass of water and an absorbent sheet to put down to prevent the carpet from getting more stained. Her heart swelled when she saw her beautiful partner feeding their daughter. “How are you feeling?” She asked as she handed Bernie the glass of water.

“I’m okay. A bit in shock that she came out in here.” Bernie chuckled. “But I’m so glad she’s here.” She smiled as she set the glass down next to her and ran her hand over the baby’s head, touching her soft hair.

When Julia was done feeding, Bernie helped Serena cut her umbilical cord so Serena could get her cleaned up and dressed.

Bernie remained on the floor and started feeling some contractions. She blew out a couple breathes until Serena got Julia settled in the sleeper in the corner that would be next to Bernie’s side of the bed later that night.

“Okay?” Serena asked as she moved their baby closer to Bernie and sat down in front of her.

“Yeah, just some contractions. The afterbirth is coming.” Bernie sighed, rubbing her hand over her stomach out of habit. 

“Okay, can you lift up a bit so I can put this sheet down? Serena asked. Bernie lifted her hips up as high as she could as Serena slid it under her. As soon as Bernie sat back down, she was hit with a strong contraction.

“Serena! It’s coming!” Bernie screamed, trying her hardest not to wake the baby next to her.

“Okay, let me take a look.” She said as she bent Bernie’s legs and spread them wide. “Shit!” She yelled when she looked between Bernie’s legs.

“What?! What is it?!” Bernie gasped out, recovering from the contraction.

“Another baby and it’s breech.” She said as she stared down and saw a tiny bottom start to peek out.

“WHAT?! FUCK!” Bernie screamed and, of course, waking the baby laying next to her. She pushed as hard as she could, feeling the baby inch out slowly. “Serena!” She yelled.

“It’s okay, Bernie, but you need to get up off the floor.” She said, trying to figure out how she was going to do this. “Do you think you can get on your knees?” She asked calmly, she didn’t want to scare Bernie more than she already was, but Serena needed more space to deliver the baby.

Bernie nodded. So, while keeping her hand on the baby between Bernie’s legs, she helped her flip over and had her grab onto the slats on the crib for support.

“Ohhhh god, Serena.” Bernie groaned out, feeling another contraction begin.

“I’m here, Bernie. The baby’s coming out.” She said as she watched more of it appear. “Bernie, I’m going to pull the legs out, okay?” She asked. She knew she had to get them out before risking injury to the baby’s pelvis. Bernie gave a quick nod and Serena stuck her fingers between the baby’s thigh and stomach and pulled slowly.

“OH GOD! FUCK!” Bernie screamed, the size of the baby’s abdomen, combined with the leg, stretched her so much more than Julia’s head. It was pure torture and Serena had to do it twice. “FUUUCK!” She yelled.

“Shhhh. It’s okay, the legs are out. It’s a girl, Bernie. We have another girl.” Serena said softly. She glanced over to make sure Julia was doing okay. She couldn’t believe that in a few minutes, they were going to have, not 1, but 2 daughters. This definitely wasn’t part of the plan.

“I can’t do this anymore, Serena. I’m so tired and it fucking hurts.” Bernie cried, resting her head against the crib.

“I know, Bernie. You’re doing so well. Do you want to feel this one?” She asked, reaching for Bernie’s hand.

“No, I just want it out of me.” Bernie groaned. She was scared to touch between her legs, she didn’t want to feel the baby. Serena figured she was in shock and prayed for it to be over soon, for the sake of everyone in the room. “Oh god, Serena!” Bernie felt a contraction and started to push.

“No, Bernie. Stop pushing. You can’t push.” Serena tried to stop her by rubbing her back.

“Why not??” Bernie cried, trying her best not to bear down.

“The baby needs to come out slowly. Pant for me, Bernie.” Serena said, panting out some breaths to try to get Bernie to copy her. She was able to get a few breaths out of Bernie.

“No, I can’t! I have to push! Serena!” Bernie screamed. “FUCK!” She couldn’t stop herself from giving short, quick pushes.

“The body’s out, just the head left. You’re doing amazing, Bernie. I’m so proud of you.” Serena cooed.

“Fuck! It hurts so bad!” Bernie sobbed. She noticed, for the first time since Serena had brought Julia over by her, she was crying. Bernie glanced down at her chest and noticed colostrum coming out, which made her sob more because she wanted to soothe her baby, but she couldn’t.

When another contraction hit, Bernie dug her nails into the wooden slats of the crib. “I need to push!” Bernie shouted.

“Go ahead.” Serena said, and with that, Bernie pushed the hardest she had ever pushed. “Well done, Bernie. Keep pushing.” She encouraged, keeping a tight grip on the baby’s body and letting it come out on its own.

“FUCK! SERENA JUST PULL IT OUT OF ME! PLEASE!” Bernie wailed. She figured the body was going to be the worst part to deliver, but she was so wrong. She now understood why the head was supposed to come out first, the other way around was pure hell.

“You’re almost done, Bernie! One more push!” Serena nearly sobbed. She desperately wanted to pull Bernie into a hug and take the pain away, but she couldn’t.

Finally, at last, the baby fell into Serena’s hands and let out a scream, much like the one Julia was doing just inches away. She was so much smaller than Julia, which was probably why she didn’t show up on the sonograms.

“She’s here, Bernie! You’re done!” Serena cheered as she repeated what she did with Julia and guided the baby through Bernie’s legs and helped her sit down before putting the baby in Bernie’s arms.

“Holy shit.” Bernie gasped out. “We have 2 babies, Serena.” She was in utter shock.

“Yeah. 2 beautiful daughters.” Serena teared up as she reached into the sleeper and grabbed Julia, who was wailing and gently rocked her.

“She’s so little. She must’ve been the one constantly under my ribs. I just figured Julia had long legs like me.” Bernie chuckled, looking down at the naked one in her arms. “How are we going to take care of them, Serena?” She asked.

“We’ll manage.” Serena smiled, reaching over and rubbing her thumb over the tiny baby’s cheek. “Let me cut the cord and clean her up. Do you want to try to feed Julia again?” She asked.

“Um. Yeah, sure.” Bernie whispered, setting the baby in her lap and reaching for Julia. Just as she got her latched on, the other baby started to cry so she carefully switched her hold and picked her up and got her to latch onto her other breast. “Oh my god.” She breathed out, looking down in amazement.

Serena had left the room to sterilize the scissors again and when she came back, she almost started crying at what she saw.

“I love you so much.” Serena said as she kneeled down in front of Bernie and their daughters and tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips.

“I love you, too.” Bernie replied when they pulled away. “What are we going to name this one?” She asked, pointing her head towards the other baby.

“What was the second name on our list?” Serena tried to think, their list had more girl names than boys and they had crossed out a lot as the months went by.

“Natalie, I think.” Bernie said. “Natalie Diana.” She smiled, testing out the name.

“Oh, I absolutely love it. Natalie Diana Wolfe.” They both looked down at the, now, sleeping baby and saw her smirk for a split second.

“I think she likes it.” Bernie chuckled. “Julia & Natalie, our daughters.” Bernie leaned over gently and pecked Serena on the lips again.

Serena cut Natalie’s cord and picked out an outfit to put her in before cleaning her up and setting them both in the crib. She knew there was still more business to take care of with Bernie and she wanted to make sure they were okay.

“The placenta still needs to come out. Do you want to be on your knees or are you okay right here?” Serena asked.

“I don’t wanna move.” Bernie groaned, realizing her labor still wasn’t over yet.

“Okay.” Serena said as she gently pressed and massaged Bernie’s belly to make sure the placenta came out in one piece. They did not need any more complications.

“Owww, Serena.” Bernie moaned in pain, tilting her head back.

“Shhh, I know. I’m so sorry, Bernie.” Serena said.

Not 30 seconds later she felt a contraction, not as painful as the ones before, more like a bad period cramp. She pushed as hard as could, her body screaming at her and telling her to stop.

“Fuck, Serena.” Bernie grunted.

“Almost there, Bernie.” Serena said. One more short push and the afterbirth slid out of Bernie. Thankfully, 2 cords were attached to it, meaning the girls were identical and there was only one placenta. “It’s out, Bernie. There’s only one in there. You’re all done.” Serena said as she set it in the bowl and moved it out of the way.

“Oh, thank God.” Bernie gasped. She didn’t think she would be able to push out another one. She was so tired and in excruciating pain. She just wanted to sleep forever.

Finally, Serena moved over to sit next to Bernie and pulled her in and hugged her tightly. “I love you so much, Bernie. I’m so incredibly proud of you.” Serena said as she let Bernie sob into her shoulder. Tears forming in her eyes at the pained cries coming from Bernie.

After about 5 minutes, Serena noticed Bernie had stopped sobbing and was now fast asleep. She needed to get her cleaned up and call the midwife, but she just let her lay against her chest and sleep. She deserved all the rest in the world.

She knew taking care of 2 babies was going to be rough, but she was ready and she couldn’t wait to do it with Bernie. Life was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to keep writing these if you're still enjoying them.
> 
> Please send me good thoughts that I find enough motivation to keep writing and thinking of places!


	4. Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie & Serena welcome their baby in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!! I'm so sorry I haven't posted since last year I think it should be illegal for life to be so busy that you can't write about your favorite lesbians giving birth. Anyway, I'm here and hopefully I won't get swept away again.

Bernie & Serena had gotten to the birthing center at 8am, 2 hours after the first contraction woke Serena up. Serena decided that she wanted to get to the center sooner rather than later because, for the past 3 months, she had nightmares about giving birth somewhere that wasn’t safe and she was frightened.

The contractions had been somewhat intense from the very beginning and Bernie thought that maybe Serena had contractions throughout the night but didn’t notice them. 2 hours into labor and Serena was already moaning through each pain.

Serena was really glad they picked a birthing center to welcome their first child, she always dreamed of having a peaceful birth where she was able to walk around and do whatever she wanted instead of being strapped to a bed.

She had tried sitting down for a little bit but it only put uncomfortable pressure between her legs. She tried the exercise ball, that helped for a while until her inner thigh muscles started cramping. She was now being guided towards the tub full of warm water by Bernie, the woman she loved.

“Oh, this feels so nice.” Serena sighed once she was settled into the water. All the pressure she had been feeling in her lower half vanished, making her feel like she was weightless.  
“You’re doing amazing, Serena. You’re almost done.” Bernie said as she gently ran water over Serena’s arms and chest to relax her. “Do you need anything?” She asked.

“No, I’m good.” Serena replied. Her eyes closed and her hand rubbing circles on her swollen belly.

“I love you so much.” Bernie said as she brought one of her hands over to join Serena’s, enjoying the last moment of feeling their baby kick from inside before getting to meet them. They wanted the gender to be a surprise, but they both really wanted a girl.

Serena quickly went from 6 centimeters to fully dilated in an hour and a half and she was soon feeling the urge to push, but unfortunately, the nurses had stepped out for 10 minutes because there was a woman down the hall that needed assistance.

“Fuck. Bernie, I need to push.” Serena said as she gritted her teeth, doing everything she could to stop herself from bearing down.

“No, Serena, don’t push yet. Just breathe.” Bernie rubbed Serena’s arm to try to calm her down, but it didn’t help.

“I can’t. I have to push right now- _uuuugh_.” Serena groaned and gave small pushes, she couldn’t stop herself.

“Shit! Hold on, Serena.” Bernie said as she stood up from the side of the tub and ran out of the door, yelling for help. She was back within seconds, but no one followed.

“Bernie, it’s coming!” Serena screamed when Bernie came back and knelt beside her. She was trying her hardest not to push too hard until the nurses returned.

“You’re doing so well, Serena. I’m so proud of you.” Bernie said quietly, she wanted to slow things down because things were getting intense. She gently reached her hand inside the water and put her hand over Serena’s opening to see if she could feel the baby’s head and luckily, she couldn’t.

Finally, the nurses returned and apologized over and over as they got everything ready for the delivery.

“Bernie, I want you in here with me, please.” Serena almost begged. It wasn’t their original plan, but Bernie wasn’t going to say no to her wife who was in the worst pain of her life. The staff was fine with Serena’s request so she quickly stripped down to just her underwear and bra and climbed in behind Serena and was there to help hold her legs open.

“Our baby’s almost here, Serena. Just a little bit longer, okay?” Bernie asked as she snaked her hands around and rubbed soothing circles into the stretched skin. With her hands on Serena’s belly, she was able to feel the strong contraction hit at the exact time Serena threw her head back and screamed.

“Oh, god! Can I push?! Please, can I push?!” Serena yelled. When the nurses gave her the okay, she took a deep breath and pushed with everything she had.

“That’s it. You’re doing great, love.” Bernie whispered in Serena’s ear as she put her hands behind Serena’s knees and pulled back.  
Not long after Serena started to really push, she could feel the baby’s head start to crown. When the baby’s head was fully out, one of the nurses guided her hand down between her legs and she felt her baby for the very first time. Things started to calm down at that moment. Her breathing slowed down for a bit while she was able to relax between pushes. She was getting the peaceful birth that she always wanted.

“Bernie, our baby. Feel.” Serena whispered. Bernie trailed her hand down and touched their baby’s head, her fingers dancing over thin hair.

“You’re so close, Serena. Our baby's right there.” Bernie was in awe as they both had their hands on their child.

Two more hard pushes and Bernie & Serena were able to wrap their hands around the baby’s body and pull them out of the water. It was such a special moment for them, getting to deliver the baby themselves.

“Oh!” Serena gasped and panted as the baby was pulled out and placed on her chest and rubbed dry.

“You did it, Serena! Oh my god!” Bernie cheered as tears formed in her eyes. “Our baby is here!” Bernie couldn’t believe their baby was out.

“Holy shit, I did it!” Serena chuckled. “What did I have?” She asked, realizing the nurses hadn’t said anything yet.

“Move your hand and we will look together.” Bernie said as she looked down at their baby.

“A girl. Oh my god, Bernie. We have a girl!” Serena said as she turned her head and pressed her lips to Bernie’s. She was so happy.

“We do.” Bernie smiled when they pulled apart. “What are we going to name her?” Bernie asked. They had already agreed on a boy name but they kept going back and forth between 2 girl names. Bernie was curious as to which one Serena picked, she would be happy with either one in the end.

“Theresa Ruth Wolfe?” Serena asked as she looked up at Bernie. “Since we both liked different names, I thought we could use both of them.” Serena said.

“I love that.” Bernie said as she rested her chin on Serena’s shoulder, glancing down at their daughter. “And I love our beautiful girl, Theresa.” Bernie smiled at the baby.

They had the daughter they always wanted and now they were a family and they were so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this one. I thought it was cute.
> 
> I was sent several suggestions awhile ago so hopefully I can get going with those along with ones I've thought of. 
> 
> You're of course welcome to send me more ideas if you want!! Thanks as


	5. Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie & Serena's baby arrives quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Another Berena birth is here! I thought I would get them out quicker now that everything has slowed down a bit but nope. I really am gonna try harder to get fics out more often.
> 
> Enjoy!

8 am in the Wolfe house had a heavily pregnant Bernie in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her wife. Serena worked the 11p-3a shift for the first time in 5 years and it hit her hard so Bernie decided to get up and have breakfast ready for her. She knew that Serena wouldn’t sleep past 9 am, her internal clock had stopped her from properly sleeping in ever again. Bernie hadn’t minded getting up and being chef for the day, she was feeling a little uncomfortable anyway and the baby inside her probably wouldn’t let her stay in bed much longer anyway.

Her pregnancy had gone smoothly. Minimal morning sickness, no whacky cravings, and hardly any extra weight gain. No aches or pains, and not much fatigue to slow her down, which she was grateful for, considering her job. Today, however, was different. She just felt off. Possibly because the baby had dropped yesterday meaning she would only have to wait, at the most, 2 weeks until the baby was born. They were having a boy and they were so excited because they both wanted a boy. They hadn’t picked a name yet because they wanted to wait until he was born to see what he looked like and then decide. However, they had several names that each of them liked and some that they both liked.

Bernie was just flipping over the eggs in the pan when she felt it, a pain that wrapped around her belly and squeezed, much like tightening a belt. Well, at least she didn’t have to wait 2 more weeks for this. She pressed her hand to the curve of her belly and rubbed it gently until the pain disappeared, making sure to keep her breathing steady. When the pain released, she resumed her cooking. Serena was waking up soon so there was no need to alert her.

20 minutes after the first contraction had gone away, another one appeared, and this one was slightly stronger. As Bernie was breathing through it with her hand pressed to her stomach, Serena walked in, her eyes immediately going to Bernie.

“You okay?” Serena asked her as she got closer.

“Mm-yeah. Contraction.” Bernie said between breaths. Keeping her eyes fixed on the clock on the stove as something to focus on.

“Oh my god. A contraction? Are you sure?” Serena asked as she rubbed Bernie’s lower back, hopefully soothing her.

“Yeah, pretty sure. They haven’t felt like this before.” Bernie said as she released a final breath.

“Okay. When did they start? How far apart are they? Here, let me finish up, you need to sit down.” Serena rushed out as she tried to guide Bernie away from the hot surface.

“No, I’m fine. I’m almost done. Um, they started 20 minutes ago and they’re 20 minutes apart. I want us to eat breakfast and relax on the couch for a bit before we even think about doing anything or going anywhere.” Bernie said, making sure to smile at Serena so she didn’t come across as controlling.

“Okay, darling. You’re calling the shots.” Serena said as she rubbed Bernie’s belly gently, noticing that their baby was kicking lower than he was last night before she went to work.

“Ha. Actually, I think he’s calling the shots.” Bernie replied.

When the food was done, they dished up and sat at the kitchen table and ate in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. They knew they had a big day ahead of them and just wanted to enjoy the peace before the real fun began.

When Bernie had finished everything on her plate, she stood up and was headed towards the sink when another contraction hit her, this time 15 minutes after the last one and had increased in strength, making her gasp.

“Breathe, Bernie.” Serena said as she rushed over and rubbed Bernie’s lower back again as she watched her wife bent over the table.  
“Shit, these are getting stronger rather quickly.” Bernie huffed out when the pain was gone.

“Let’s go sit on the couch then, shall we? I’ll clean up in a bit.” Serena said as she ushered Bernie out of the kitchen.

Bernie felt a little better once she was sitting on the soft couch, the pressure in her pelvis had decreased and she didn’t feel like a bowling ball was going to fall out of her.

Serena turned on the morning news before draping a blanket over them and letting Bernie curl into her and rest her eyes.

Not long after 9 am, Serena felt Bernie’s stomach go rock hard against her own at the same time Bernie sucked in a deep breath. 10 minutes. Her contractions were now 10 minutes apart. Now was the time to get up and head to the hospital.

“Oh god, Serena. Why do they hurt this much already?” Bernie gasped out as she clutched Serena’s pajama top between her fingers.

“Our son must be in a hurry to meet us, which means we need to get up and go to the hospital.” Serena said as she untangled herself from Bernie’s shaking body.

After the contraction had ended, Bernie slowly sat up and heaved herself off the couch. Serena was upstairs busy getting all the bags ready before putting them in the car and double checking that the infant seat base was still installed properly.

After Bernie stood up, she felt something pop inside her and knowing it was her waters breaking, she quickly held her hand between her legs and waddled toward the kitchen as fast as she could, not wanting to ruin the carpet.

When she got to the kitchen, she took a deep breath, the extra exertion and the pressure in her pelvis making her out of breath. Serena walked into the kitchen and saw Bernie leaning over the breakfast bar.

“Okay, everything is in the car. How are you doing?” Serena asked and rubbed Bernie’s back.

“Waters just broke. I came in here so I didn’t make a mess.” Bernie chuckled.

“I’ll go grab you a change of clothes and then we can go, alright?” Serena asked as she pecked Bernie on the cheek.

While Serena was gone, Bernie decided she wanted some water and juice to take with her so she headed towards the refrigerator. When she got there, a contraction hit, much worse than the others due to the cushion inside her being gone. She grabbed ahold of the door handles and nearly screamed through the pain. When the pain disappeared, she suddenly felt a lot of pressure, meaning their son was on his way.

“Baby’s coming.” Bernie panted when Serena walked back into the room.

“Okay, let’s go to the hospital.” Serena replied.

“No. Now.” Bernie said, her breathing shallow as another contraction was approaching quickly.

“Now?” Serena asked as her eyes widened.

“Now. Right now. I think I’m ready to push.” She grunted.

“Shit. Okay, we can do this.” Serena said. “Let me take a look at what’s going on first.” She said as she kneeled next to Bernie and pulled her wet pajamas and underwear down.

“Fuck. He’s coming, Serena.” Bernie gasped.

“He sure is.” Serena smiled. “Bernie, listen. I need to go get some towels and supplies. Do not push until I get back, do you understand?” Serena made sure to stand up and face Bernie to make sure she heard her. When she received a nod from her wife she kissed her lips and rushed to grab everything.

Serena went and grabbed towels and her sterile birth kit she got from the hospital. For the past several months, she had this fear that Bernie would go into labor suddenly and she would have to deliver their baby on the side of the road or something, so she got the kit just to be safe. Unfortunately, her fear had become a reality, but at least they were in a safe place.

Once Serena got all of the supplies, she ran back to Bernie and knelt beside her and laid everything out.

“I want to push, Serena.” Bernie groaned out.

“I know, Bernie. I just need to check you really quick. You’re doing amazing, darling.” Serena said as she rubbed Bernie’s thigh in comfort.

Bernie had her legs spread and slightly bent as Serena gently pressed 2 gloved fingers inside to feel her, expecting to touch her cervix, but instead, she felt something hard and she knew exactly what it was.

“Yep, it’s definitely time. I just felt his head.” Serena said as tears came to her eyes.

“Oh my god, really?” Bernie asked and then was quickly struck by a hard contraction that shoved the baby down towards her opening. “Fuck, I really have to push. I can’t hold it anymore.” She grunted as she couldn’t stop herself from bearing down.

“Go ahead and push, you’re ready.” Serena said as she prepared to catch the baby.

Bernie pushed hard through 2 contractions before she began to feel the ring of fire.

“Shit, that fucking burns.” Bernie gasped as she let up on the push.

“I know, sweetheart, breathe through it. He’s starting to crown.” Serena said as she tried to help Bernie not tear by slowing the baby’s head down.  
Because Bernie was standing, gravity pushed the baby down and out quicker and Serena didn’t want to deal with the aftermath if Bernie tore.

With a gasp from both of them, the baby’s head was born. Bernie let out some shuddering breaths as the baby turned inside her and prepared for his arrival.

After 3 hard pushes and no baby, Bernie slammed her head against the door handles and began to cry.

“Get it out of me, Serena. Just pull him out, please.” Bernie sobbed. She was tired and in so much pain.

“Shhh, you’re okay, Bernie. You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you.” Serena cooed as she pressed a kiss to Bernie’s sweaty thigh and rubbed her lower back again. “Do you want to feel him? That might help you.” She said. Bernie nodded and Serena grabbed her hand and guided it between her legs.

“Oh my god, that’s him, that’s our baby.” Bernie finally smiled.

“Yeah, it’s him. He’s almost here. You can do it.” Serena said as rubbed Bernie’s hand over their son’s head.

When the next contraction hit, Bernie pushed the head into her hand for one breath before gripping the handles again and falling into a deeper squat. 2 pushes later, the baby fell into Serena’s waiting hands.

“He’s here! Oh my god, he’s here!” Serena gasped.

Bernie breathed a loud sigh of relief before gently moving to sit down on a towel Serena had placed under her.

“Well, hello, little one. You’re so handsome.” Bernie smiled as Serena placed him in her arms and wiped him off. “He’s finally here, Serena.” Bernie beamed as she turned and kissed Serena on the lips.

“He is. You did such an amazing job, Bernie. Both of you did.” Serena said as she looked down at their son. “What are we going to name this little chap?” She asked.

“Well, now that we finally get to see him in person, I think he looks like a Samuel. What do you think about Samuel Robert Wolfe?” Bernie asked both Serena and the baby.

“I love it, and judging the little face he made, I think he does too.” Serena smiled and brushed her thumb over his cheek which made him open his mouth immediately and start to root.

“Yeah, he does.” Bernie smiled. “And I think he’s hungry.” She said. Serena helped her take her shirt off, luckily she didn’t have a bra on, and guided him to her nipple.

“I love you so much, Bernie.” Serena said as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Bernie’s. “And I love you, Samuel Robert Wolfe.” She said and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“We love you, too.” Bernie grinned.

Sam’s birth was unexpected, but neither of them would’ve changed a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I want to write more than births but I don't know what else to write about. I've only ever written births so I don't know what else I'm good at. Any suggestions would be awesome!


End file.
